Rumbling Hearts
by kyokomisuto
Summary: A forbidden love between a leaf ninja and a rogue how will things turn out will their love prevail or end in failure? Find out in Rumbling Hearts


Prologue:

"Sasuke" a voice calls out disrupting the silence of the forest, a shadow moves enveloping a young woman with cascading long blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes a man with blue tinted black hair and onyx eyes encircles his arms about the girls waist and smirking swoops down stealing a kiss.

A breathy sigh fills the air as the man releases the woman and steps back from her before giving her a stern look and asks "Ino what are you doing here it's to dangerous" to which she responds "I only wanted to see you Sasuke" she whispers softly.

Shaking his head Sasuke relents pulling her closer to him and laying upon the ground under the canopy of tree's bathed in the pale light of the moon they profess their love to one another.

-The Next Morning-

"Ino where have you been" Shikamaru questions upon seeing Ino arrive at their training grounds freezing at the question Ino is at a loss as to what to say until an idea hits her and she fumbles through her answer "I was out looking for flowers" she laughs nervously.

Shikamaru nods believing her answer Ino breathes a sigh of relief as he turns to Choji not even questioning the slight trembling in her voice that even she could have detected in another person.

"Alright guys let's get started" she calls out to them eager to get her mind off of Sasuke and what they spent almost the entirety of the night doing together to which Shikamaru complains "Fine you troublesome woman geez."

Irritated at the smart ass comment from the lazy ninja Ino lets out an angry sigh before ignoring Shikamaru tuning him out too focus on practicing her own jutsu's to perfect them in order to become stronger.

Several hours pass as Team 10 train together practicing each jutsu until they were sure that it was perfected, Ino sweating and exhausted sits down on the ground to watch Choji and Shikamaru continue to spar admiring their ability to continue on even though both were clearly exhausted.

Sweeping her sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes Ino leans back on her hands to look at the sky and notices the fading sunlight jumps to her feet in a panic realizing that she was extremely late at meeting Sasuke at their spot.

Brushing the dirt from her clothes she announces her departure receiving a small wave from both males and sprints off heading straight into the forest taking to the tree's and pumping chakra into her legs to increase her speed she hopes she isn't to late.

Reaching the small clearing knowing that meeting Sasuke was wrong and she could be considered a traitor because of it Ino shakes her head also knowing that it was too late to think about the consequences of her actions.

Walking into the middle of the clearing she whispers Sasuke's name and announces his presence by scolding her "Your late Ino I've been waiting" he tells her before coming to a stop in front of her.

Looking up to the dangerous male she sighs trembling "I hadn't realized it was so late Sasuke" she explains before falling silent waiting for Sasuke to turn her away sighing Sasuke gathers Ino into his arms.

"It's alright Ino I'm not angry" he soothes rubbing her back gently comforting the young woman whom he held so close to his otherwise closed off heart and lowers them to the forest floor pillowing her head with his arm to gaze at the moon and the stars.

Laying there in comfortable silence Ino sighs happily opening her mouth "Take me with you" she asks and Sasuke freezes at the words sitting up Sasuke turns from Ino a deep frown etched onto his face.

"How could you ask that of me" he snaps before teleporting away leaving behind a confused and teary-eyed Ino, standing Ino slowly makes her way back to the village in the dead of night unconsciously knowing her path by heart.

Cursing Sasuke returns to his team angry at himself for making Ino cry his anger proves to be too much and punches a nearby tree ignoring the pain of his now split knuckles he turns and scowls even deeper upon seeing Suigetsu coming towards him.

"I'm not in the mood Suigetsu" Sasuke growls out to him promising pain if Suigetsu didn't stop but as usual the young man ignores the scowl plastered on his friends face and throws an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Aww what's the matter Sasuke did your little girlfriend dump you and decide that you weren't worth her time afterall" Suigetsu snickers ignoring the glare of red and black that was tossed his way as Sasuke's temper continues to rise.

Determined to see Sasuke blow he presses on "Karin is gonna be so pissed to know that you had a girlfriend all this time and she's been practically throwing herself at you like a piece of meat" Suigetsu laughs loudly.

Clenching his hands trying to stave off the explosion Sasuke warns Suigetsu one last time "If you don't stop you'll be on the receiving end of my anger" he snarls out but of course Suigetsu had to get in one last sentence.

"I bet you couldn't satisfy her" Suigetsu laughs before ducking as Sasuke takes a swing at his head "Aww you should lighten up Sasuke was just having some fun" the man shrugs before turning and fleeing into the house that they were currently holing themselves up in.

Storming off angrier than before Sasuke curses Suigetsu "Damn him" he snarls to himself jumping into a tree his thoughts go back to Ino 'Why would she ask me that knowing that she'd have to leave everything and everyone she loves behind' he thinks to himself silently.

Sighing Sasuke decides that for the moment not to think about Ino or Suigetsu and just sits in the tree for the rest of the night trying to calm his scattered thoughts trying to find the right answer with in himself.

When morning hits his anger is under control once more and he decides to head back to his team only to run into Karin "Sasuke-kun where were you" she attempts to sound flirtatious but to Sasuke it was a cheap comparison to his Ino.

Faltering in her flirtyness Karin see's the dried blood on Sasuke's hand and immediately jumps to conclusions "What happened are you injured who injured you let me heal you" she rattles off in concern.

"It's nothing Karin" Sasuke brushes off her concern before heading into the small house where the smell of food was wafting through the living room and he instantly heads in that direction feeling his stomach rumble.

-Back to the night-

(With Ino)  
Unable to sleep still upset by Sasuke's words and subsequent leaving Ino tosses and turns letting tears escape silently unsure if he still wanted her or not and if she would be able to face him the following day.

'Doesnt Sasuke realise that I'd do anything for him even if that means leaving the village permanetely' Ino thinks to herself before finally falling into a fitful and unrestful sleep where she dreams.

-Ino's Dream-

"Ino why" Asuma sensei appears before her disappointment clear in his tone of voice and gaze the words echo in her ears and she lets tears fall unchecked from her eyes as she gives a shout of "I love him."

"Why" the questions ring through her ears as one by one her friends from the leaf appear before her equally as disappointed as their voices pound within her skull a cacophony of noises jumbled together.

"Stop" Ino tries to scream at the voices to get them too stop only to find that she has no voice "No" she cries with in her voiceless body she tries to run as her friends lash out at her only to find herself frozen to the spot.

"Traitor" a voice speaks and she turns wide-eyed to Sakura "No I'm not a traitor I'm not you have to believe me Sakura" she wails within her thoughts unable to speak the words beginning to break down under the stress.

"TRAITOR" the voices scream once more and Ino stands there breaking down completely when Sasuke appears before her and turns reaching out to him in desperation feeling herself beginning to wake "I love you" she whispers at his fading form.

-End Dream-

Drenched in sweat Ino jumps awake with a gasp breathing heavily at her dream and looks around erratically in fear her heart pounding in her chest making it hard to breathe after a few minutes she finally calms down and realizes what her dream meant it meant that she wasn't ready to leave her village yet.

Sitting awake for a few more hours Ino finally falls back to sleep deciding that in the morning she would go and talk to Sakura and allows herself to drift off this time with out dreaming.

-The next morning-

Inching her way towards Sakura's door Ino pauses suddenly thinking that this may not be such a good idea after-all but it was just as she was turning to flee that Sakura's door opens and her friend calls out to her.

"What are you doing Ino-pig" Sakura calls her friend the age old insult and snickers at seeing the fire rise with in her friends blue irises "I just wanted to talk to you Billboard brow" Ino snaps before erupting into laughter along side Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura I really needed that" Ino smiles softly before being lead into Sakura's house "Alright so what is it that you needed to talk too me about so early in the morning Ino" Sakura asks Ino as she sits on the couch watching her friend fidget nervously.

Falling silent Ino tries to think of the best way to approach the topic with out making it seem like she was really planning on doing it in the near future after a for moments she finally decides to go for it.

"This is only in theory" Ino breathes out softly and Sakura nods curious as to what Ino was going to say "Say you fell in love with some one and that they were forbidden what would you do" Ino blurts out cringing inwardly at her words.

"Well if it was someone I loved I'd do anything for that person even if it meant leaving the village someday if they asked happiness is rare and we should fight for it even though our lives are fleeting and we may never know when and where we might die" Sakura answers.

Listening to each word carefully Ino sighs in relief knowing that her path was chosen but it was to soon too leave and that she'd have to find and apologize to Sasuke for asking what she had asked of him last night.

"Thanks Sakura for listening" Ino thanks her pink-haired friend and walks out the door quickly "She's up to something" Sakura says to herself out loud before becoming determined to help her friend no matter what.

-The Small House-

Sighing as everyone finishes up breakfast Sasuke stands and exits through the door unaware that the female member of his team was following along behind him but after a few minutes it became apparent.

Stopping as swiftly as he had started Sasuke turns around coming face to face with Karin sighing he waits until she begins "Sasuke you know that you can talk to me if anything is bothering you" Karin says concerned for Sasuke.

"You've been so angry lately and you know that I'd do anything for you because I..I love you Sasuke" Karin stutters blushing brightly breathing heavily through his nose Sasuke speaks.

"I'm sorry Karin but I have no interest in you nor will I ever so give it a rest" he tells her breathing evenly when he see's tears well within the red eyes of Karin "But" Karin starts out jumping towards him desperate to gain his attention.

"No Karin" he moves out of her path glaring at her "Sasuke please" she begs and he shakes his head "Who is it Sasuke that has captured your attention" Karin grows angry at realizing that he was already with someone.

"It's none of your business Karin" Sasuke snaps growing angry now and jumps away masking his chakra completely as to avoid being followed by the pesky female and heads towards their tree enshrouded spot to send a letter to Ino too meet him tonight.

Karin heartbroken wanders back into the now suddenly too small house and flops down on the couch "Karin are you alright" Jugo asks from his position by the window and she shakes her head tears falling "He doesn't want me" she sobs.

Wincing at the volume Jugo stands and walks over to sit next to Karin before pulling her into a soothing hug "There isn't anything wrong Karin, Sasuke just isn't for you" he rumbles in her ear.

-With Ino-

Breathing a sigh of relief as a small letter flutters down to her she instantly recognizes the handwriting of Sasuke and takes a deep breath before reading it and sighing when she realizes that now she would have an opportunity to apologize to Sasuke.

"What's that" a voice behind her asks and she turns around in a flurry spotting Shikamaru and Choji standing directly behind her "Ah nothing just a letter from Shizune saying she wants to meet with me to go over some Medical Ninjutsu's that I screwed up" she lies feeling guilty as they believe her with out suspicion.

Shikamaru grumbles "What a drag" before walking off Choji trailing along beside him and Ino sighs not sure how much longer she could keep up with the lies before someone found out the truth.


End file.
